Through the Looking Glass
by albert efron
Summary: Carlos falls through a mirror and everything is exactly how it SHOULDN'T be.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So this is what I did instead of writing my essay. Lol. It won't be an exceptionally long story. At most 4 or 5 chapters. I don't trust myself to finish something longer than that. I've been reading so much Cargan stuff I just HAD to do one too. And yes, Alice-inspired. Although, it won't have anything to do with the actual Looking-Glass story, I just thought the idea of going through the mirror would be cute. Anyway, blahblahblah they're not mine and whatnot. If they were, well, it wouldn't be on Nick, wink wink. TeenNick maybe. I guess. Hahahahah**

**Through the Looking-Glass, and What Carlos Found There…**

"CARLOS, I SAID 'DRESS FORMALLY!' WHAT PART OF THAT SENTENCE FRAGMENT DID YOU NOT COMPREHEND?"

Gustavo was not in one of his better moods, as per usual. The boys had a photo shoot scheduled in five minutes and all of them, minus Carlos, were dressed formal attire. Kendall wore a tan blazer over a white button-up with matching slacks with shiny leather, pointed slip-on loafers. James adorned a cream-colored fedora with a black stripe on top of a white blazer over a black button-up. His pants were white hoisted up by an equally white belt and polished white loafers with white laces. Needless to say, he had more than his hair to complain about when trying to keep his perfected outfit neat and pristine. Logan wore a white button-up with the sleeves folded up to his elbows and a form-fitting gray vest over it, buttoned up to the top. His slacks were loose compared to his upper body attire, which fit exactly and his shoes similar to James, but all black.

"I am dressed formally! I tucked in my shirt! Look!"

Carlos pointed to his dark blue crew cut shirt tucked neatly into his black jeans. Kelly quickly stepped in and pushed Gustavo back with her clipboard and tried calming him down with words. Logan stepped right behind her and proceeded to scold Carlos.

"I don't understand I laid your outfit out on your bed for you! With a note! A note specifically saying, 'Carlos, wear this!'"

Carlos physically slapped himself, "Oh dude! That _was_ for me?!"

James gave him a look, "Carlos?! What _other_ Carlos is there?!"

"Well, I don't know, I didn't know I even packed clothes like that."

Logan sighed, "That's because _I_ packed your clothes for you. Remember? We went to your house? You knocked yourself out opening your bedroom door. Woke up and asked me what I was doing to which I replied, 'Packing your clothes,' to which you asked 'Why?' and I said—"

"Okay, Logan, I think he gets the picture," Kendall interjected.

"I get a picture?"Carlos asked.

"Never mind."

"Man, Logan, what are you? My mom?!"

"Excuse me?" The slimmer boy gasped and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I just mean, you're always babying me!"

"And if I don't, this is exactly what happens!"

"Well, you tried, and it happened anyway, so what's the point?! All this does is make me feel… Feel? Uh, feel?"

"Inadequate?"

"What?! I don't know what that means, but I'm pretty sure you just insulted me."

"GET THE DUMBEST DOG BACK UP TO HIS ROOM AND HAVE HIM CHANGED AND DOWN HERE IN TWO MINUTES OR I'M GOING TO PERSONALLY CHANGE HIM MYSELF!"

All four boys ran at the sound and thought of Gustavo's threat. One, to hear no more of his incessant roaring and two, to make sure Carlos dressed in the proper clothes. The four boys made it to their apartment and rushed Carlos to the room he shared with James. As Logan stated earlier, there was Carlos' outfit, laid carefully out on top his bed. It was beautiful to see the untouched, newly-ironed clothes folded neatly on top of his mess of a bed. James bent forward and picked up the note before turning to Logan.

"You _typed_ _up_ this three worded note?"

Logan shrugged sheepishly, "I wanted to make sure it was legible for him to read it… Which I now realize was wasted effort."

Kendall rushed James and Logan out and pushed Carlos towards the clothes on his bed, "Okay, enough chit-chatter, Gustavo will kill us if we're not down there soon, so you best hurry up." He closed the door to give Carlos privacy to change and dragged James out their front door, "Logan, you stay. Make sure he dressed himself _properly_. James and I will stall Gustavo."

Inside the room, Carlos looked at the pile in front of him. It was a dark red button-up shirt, black slacks, and black dress socks. On the floor was a pair of shoes similar to Kendall's. He picked up his shirt and a small post-it note fell out from inside. He bent down and picked it up off the floor.

'Leave the first two buttons undone'

He recognized the precisely printed handwriting and smirked at the thought. He carried on getting dressed and in two minutes he was dressed dapperly. He walked over to James' side of the room but tripped over a can of hairspray and crashed into the full-length mirror on the wall. He got up and shook his head then continued to place his black belt through the belt loops in his pants. He looked himself over and smiled. In the mirror he saw Logan push open the door and enter so Carlos whipped around to see him. But when he looked behind him, the door was still closed. He got a weird feeling in his body and shivered, as if he just saw a ghost. He turned back to the mirror and screamed noticing Logan was 'in the room.' It also took him a second to realize his reflection was nonexistent. In the mirror, Logan was looking at him as if saying, "What's taking so long?"

Carlos was clearly freaked out and lifted his right arm and touched the glass softly. A ripple emanated from the spot his finger touched. He was curious so he pushed his whole right arm into the glass, immediately regretting the decision because he couldn't pull it back out and all of a sudden he felt himself falling forward.

Carlos crashed into Logan's body and fell on top of him. Carlos's hands were on either side of Logan's head and the boy beneath blushed.

"Um Carlos? This is kinda… gay."

He jumped up off his friend and dusted himself off. Logan stood up and dusted himself off as well, "Carlos, it isn't like you to just crash into things like that."

"WHAT?"

Carlos was, ironically enough, dumbfounded. He, Carlos, wasn't like himself, Carlos, to crash into things? Like that?!

"Logan, I think your head hit the floor too hard. Maybe you should lie down."

"Are you insane?! Kelly will kill us if we're not down there soon!"

"Okay now I know you've hit your head too hard. You just confused Kelly with _Gustavo_."

"Gustavo?! Gustavo's too nice to kill us! If it weren't for him, we'd probably be like, like…? I don't know something bad."

"Logan. Seriously. Lie down."

Carlos grabbed him by the arm and pushed him onto his bed, "Wait a minute. Whose room are we in?"

Logan gave him a questioning look, "Yours and James', duh."

"But this bed is, made? Did you clean my bed while I was changing?"

"Dude, gross, why would I wanna be around while you're naked? And no, I wouldn't tidy up my own bed, why would I do yours?"

"Logan. Seriously. You're scaring me."

"You're scaring me, now come on let's go!"

Logan jumped off the bed and swung open the door hitting himself square in the face and dropping to the floor. Carlos rushed to the floor and looked at his fallen friend. _Hmm, how do I wake him up? Oh, I know! _He started to slap the crap out of him and screamed, "Wake up!" over and over.

"CAAAARLOS! LOOOOGAN!"

Carlos stopped slapping Logan and turned towards the window, "Was that… Kelly?"


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Again, was supposed to be doing my essay, which is partially done, but I ended spending more time on this. Hahahah! My essay is such bullcrap. But whatever. Thank you all for reviewing and or favoriting my story! It means a lot((: And I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed myself writing it.**

**Through the Looking-Glass, and What Carlos Found There...**

"Come on, Logan! Get up! It must be pretty serious if Kelly's screaming for us!"

Carlos kept slapping Logan until his palm matched the redness of Logan's cheeks. He gave up with a sigh and lifted the boy off from the floor and slung one of Logan's limp arms around his own neck. He stumbled out of the room with his friend dragging his feet along the way.

"You know, actually, you're a whole lot lighter than I thought you'd be."

He reached their front door and swung it open walking as fast as he could hauling the lifeless form of his friend all the way to the elevator. He smashed his hand on the down button and bit his lip as he bounced lightly on his feet. He profusely mumbled the words, "Come on," until he finally heard the "cling" of the elevator signaling that an elevator had reached his floor. The double doors slowly opened and revealed James' frantic features.

"JAMES WHAT THE H—"

"Carlos! What took you guys so long? And what happened to Logan?! Never mind, I'm pretty sure I know."

"JAMES…? YOUR?! YOUR?!"

James gave him a "WTF" look and pulled the two boys into the elevator and slammed the buttons that would close the doors and take them to the lobby. Carlos could not believe it. He stared in shock at his friend next to him. Never, in a million years, would he have considered this ever being a possibility. Letting Logan's unconscious body drop to the floor, Carlos lifted up his arm slowly. James watched him as he did so with a nervous glance. Carlos brought his hand close to his own face and without warning slapped himself as hard as he could; repeating the process over and over.

"Wake up! Wake up!"

"Carlos, what the hell are you doing?! Stop! It's bad enough Logan looks like a ripe tomato, we don't need you looking like one, too!"

James grabbed a hold of Carlos' arm and started to shake him vigorously, "What are you doing, man?!"

"James, YOUR HAIR!"

"What hair?"

"EXACTLY!"

It was true. James was standing in front of Carlos. With a shaved head.

"Was it because I took so long to change?! Did Gustavo do this to you?! I'm so sorry, man, I didn't mean to I'm so sorry!"

"Carlos, what are you _talking_ about? Did Gustavo do what to me? And why are you talking about him as if he's like, an evil… Dude, or something?"

The elevator doors opened after James popped the question. He scoffed and got off walking into the lobby turning around to make sure Carlos was doing the same. He wasn't. The boy just stared off into space as he stood, nailed to the spot. The doors started to close and at this exact moment was when Logan decided to regain consciousness. He crawled forward in a daze and lifted his head upwards. He opened his mouth slightly as if to say something but his thoughts were cut off when the double doors slid to close effectively smashing his face in between them. The doors, of course, reopened and Carlos and James just stared wide-eyed at what had happened.

"Aww crap! Carlos, pick him up!"

Carlos bent down and slung his arm over his neck while hoisting Logan up by his waist. James smiled at the image.

"Aww, what a cute couple."

Carlos immediately dropped him again causing James to cringe. Just then Kendall walked in.

"H-hey guys? I think we should stop stalling, and, and uh, get back to Kelly… What happened to Logan?"

Logan started to get up again, starting first on his hands and knees. He shook his head and looked up smiling. Just then the elevator doors closed in on him again, though this time smashing into his sides.

"Ow!"

"Carlos, get him up!" James screamed.

Carlos did as he was told and rushed out of the killer elevator. As if Carlos wasn't confused enough in general, looking around to all his friends, confused was definitely an understatement. He glanced back at Kendall noticing how much he was fidgeting and playing with his fingers, eyes cast downward.

He took this momentary cease-fire to ask them all, "Guys? What happened while I was changing? I mean, I know I suck at math, but I don't think I took _that_ much time changing."

"Carlos, this isn't the time for whatever it is you're talking about! I don't get it, you're the most logical one here; _we_ usually come to _you_ asking inane questions."

Carlos gasped at James' words. Mostly because he really didn't know what inane meant and thought it was an insult. James rolled his eyes and grabbed Kendall's hand leading them towards the lobby exit. Carlos just stood there trying to decipher what inane meant so he could decide whether or not to answer back at James with a snooty remark or a fist to the face. Suddenly, Logan awoke. Again. He looked at the position he was in, which currently was being held by the waist by Carlos, leaning against his body. He reddened and pushed himself off of his friend.

"Eww, dude, gross!"

Carlos was shaken out of his thoughts and looked over at Logan, "Logan? I'm really confused."

"That's a first."

Carlos squinted, "Hey! Is that sarcasm?"

"Who's that?"

Carlos' mouth dropped. He rubbed his face into his hands and looked back at Logan. Logan stared at him and started rubbing his face as well.

"Hey…! Why is my face sore…? And numb at the same time?"

Carlos whistled innocently and rocked back and forth on his feet with his hands behind his back, "We should uh, head back outside before Gusta—I mean, _Kelly_ kills us." Saying that last bit was so foreign to him.

Logan nodded and the two made a break for the front doors of the lobby. They both ran as fast as their legs could carry them and saw James and Kendall standing in the distance. When they reached their destination, Carlos fell forward keeping himself balanced by holding on to his knees and Logan propped up his elbow on Carlos' back as they tried to regulate their breathing.

"Man! Are you guys out of shape!"

James laughed to himself and crossed his arms over his chest. Kelly stepped in front of the two causing Logan to back up and position himself behind Carlos, who was still bent over. Kelly tapped her foot, evidently annoyed to the core, staring daggers into the back of Carlos' head. Carlos saw her foot tapping and felt the daggers being buried into his skull. He slowly lifted his head and as soon as he made contact with the lower layer of Kelly's hair she screamed.

"CARLOS. AS THE LEADER OF THIS GROUP, I'D EXPECT YOU TO BE PREPARED ON TIME MOST OF ALL."

"I'm sorry, WHAT?"

Carlos looked over at Kendall who appeared as though he were about to cry, "Kendall? _You're _the leader of this group!"

This statement caused all of the five people surrounding him to shout out a "WHAT?"

"D-don't drag me into t-this! I was on time!" Kendall huddled behind James like a beaten little puppy.

"There's no time for this, we're already late! Gustavo! Call the studio; tell them we'll be there in ten minutes! No more, no less! Hurry up! I swear you are the worst producer I have ever had the displeasure to work for." Kelly was in a huge rampage and Carlos would not tear his eyes away from such a horrid sight. He should be rejoicing that Gustavo was finally getting a taste of his own medicine, but it was bittersweet that Kelly was also giving the same third-degree burn to him and the others.

Kelly rolled her eyes as Gustavo fumbled with his phone, dropping it to the floor. She scanned the boys who just watched with blank faces when she took notice, "Logan? What the _hell_ happened to your face?"

Logan caught eyes with her and shrugged, "I don't know."

"Of course you wouldn't," she turned to face Carlos, "what the _hell_ happened to his face?"

Carlos was scared of admitting the truth. If this is how she reacted to him being a late a few minutes, how would she react to knowing he basically slapped his friend silly? So, he came up with the most logical thing he could think of.

"I don't know. Ask Logan."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I just want to thank everyone who took the time to review my story and all of those who favorited/alerted my story and whatnot! It really makes me happy to see these notifications in my email. Hahahahah! It makes my day brighter(: It is now 2am. I am still sick-ish and I SHOULD be getting a lot of rest but I felt inspired so I wrote this chapter out. I hope Carlos doesn't seem OOC. I just hadn't realized how much of his stupidity I didn't put in here. Lol. Enjoy!**

**Through the Looking-Glass, and What Carlos Found There…**

The four boys, Kelly, and Gustavo were now currently sitting in the black stretch limo to take them to the studio for their photo shoot. Kelly was busy arguing with someone on her cell-phone while Gustavo busied himself with a magazine. Carlos took this as his moment to break the elongated silence.

"But I don't get it, Kendall, _you're_ the leading man in this group! If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be here!"

James nearly choked on the bottle of water he was sipping, "If it wasn't for him?! Carlos, it was _your_ audition that blew Kelly and Gustavo away! Remember? You turned them down because they rejected Logan."

If Carlos were sipping on water, he'd be choking this time, "Rejected Logan?! All of us were rejected except for Kendall!"

"Carlos! Enough! I don't know what drugs you're on, but I'm glad it doesn't show," Kelly intervened, "just, stop talking! Luckily, you won't have to talk since they're just taking pictures."

Gustavo continued leafing through what looked like a _Tiger Beat _magazine, "Yes, Carlos, it was your audition that really wowed us. Of course, your reaction on Kelly at the time may have caused us to be a little weary of your mental stability but—"

"Gustavo, enough! We don't need a trip down memory lane. Dogs have good enough memory on their own. Or is that elephants?"

Logan dropped down from the sunroof, "Did you just call us fat?"

"She might as well have! Look at how pudgy I am!" James lifted his shirt, exposing his well-toned abs, and started pulling at his skin.

Kelly rolled her eyes, "See, really, James has potential to be the face of Big Time Rush. But that's it, just the face. Vocally, he's better off in the background. Aside from Kendall's incredibly uncoordinated dance movements, James has to have the _worst_ sounding voice I have ever heard. He literally made my ears bleed—"

"WHAT?!" Carlos shrieked.

"But you wanted him here along for the ride." Kelly continued, "And as I always say, 'If you wanna keep a dog in check, you've gotta give him treats from time to time.' So, enjoy."

"WHAT?" Carlos shrieked again.

James pulled his shirt back down and turned to the window to look at his reflection, "I can't be the face of Big Time Rush; I'm so hideous looking. No guy would want to have to see my ugly mug."

"WHAT?" Carlos kept shrieking.

Kelly watched James as he checked himself out, "Also, his low self-esteem issue is NOT working out."

Carlos did a double-take, "Did you just say 'guy'?!"

"C-Carlos? Are you? A-are you feeling okay?" Kendall warily glanced over to his friend, trying to hide his eyes under his hair. It was clear he didn't want to be the center of attention, but he was sincerely worried about his friend.

Carlos responded with a "yeah" and gazed down to the floor. He wasn't sure what was happening and he didn't like it one bit. If they were all doing this as some sort of practical joke, they were going way too far. But knowing Kelly's exceedingly horrible acting skills; she should have cracked a smile or a giggle at one point.

The rest of the car ride was met with a comfortable silence, with just a little bit of conversational exchanges here and there. Kendall laid his head on James' shoulder as they both started leafing through the _Tiger Beat_ magazine Gustavo had just finished reading.

"Carlos, wake up! _…please…?_"

Carlos jolted and opened his eyes, "Huh?"

"What?" Logan looked at him funny and slid out of the limo, "I said, 'wake up'! We're at the studio!"

"Man, how long was I asleep for?"

"Mmm, about two minutes."

"That's why I feel so cranky."

The pair walked together into the studio where Kelly was busy scolding the photographers for not having set up already. James and Kendall were in the next room over having translucent powder applied to their faces. The gay guy assigned to do Logan's face strutted outside to call him in.

Logan furrowed his eyebrows, "Aww! I get a gay guy?"

The gay guy gasped and elicited a series of lisp-coated complaints. Logan apologized as it was very unprofessional on his part and sat down in his station. His make-up artist cupped his face in his hands and turned him left to right.

"Honey, you are very lucky. You have a very vibrant, natural blush. I would kill to have these rosy cheeks."

Carlos rolled his eyes, upset at the fact that Logan's incredibly pale skin did not clear up the slap marks yet. Carlos awaited his turn noticing there were only three make-up artists. Having three artists seemed excessive enough seeing as they were boys and were not to have extensive make-up put on their faces. Kendall finished ahead of the other two and walked out telling Carlos it was his turn. Watching Carlos walk away reminded Kendall that he'd either be by himself, or stuck having to converse with Kelly and Gustavo. He didn't like either option so he turned around following Carlos back in.

The photo shoot was as uncomfortable as they imagined it would be. Though unlike their first time, this time around they weren't put into incomprehensible scenarios or getups. Most of the shoot was inside the studio under heavy lighting in front of a blank wall. For the last few hundred photos, the photographers wanted them outback where they had cleaned an enormous brick wall just for the boys to pose in front of. Walking out, the boys quickly took note of that fact that they had spray-painted the bricks to make the red more vivacious. They did their normal boy band poses when suddenly one photographer stopped taking pictures.

"Hmm, alright. Now, to end this shoot, let's have you guys be wacky or something. Uh, do something your fans wouldn't expect you to do."

The boys stood there in thought, which is exactly how Logan got his brilliant idea.

"I got one!"

Logan propped his chin up with one hand, placing one finger on his lips as if he were deep in thought while he tucked his other arm under his elbow. Everyone just stared at him but figured this was probably the most he'd ever put slight thought into doing something. James lifted his shirt, exposing his well-toned abs, and turned his head to one side. He lifted one arm over his head and started kissing his biceps. Kendall, after almost having a mental breakdown inside his own mind deciding whether or not to do so, jumped front and center puffing out his chest in a very Superman-like manner. Kelly and Gustavo clapped at seeing him so confident for the first time. Carlos looked around at his three friends and stood there dumbly with his mouth slightly open.

"Good, Carlos. You look very natural. I'm assuming you're going for 'brain-dead'?" Asked one of the photographers as he took the picture.

The other photographer took a couple more shots and said, "Well, it wasn't as wacky as I was hoping, but it's good enough. Alright, thanks guys! You're done for the day."

The boys, Kelly, and Gustavo were sitting in the limo once again, now on their way back to the Palm Woods Hotel. When they arrived the boys hurriedly got off relieved to be back at their home ready to relax. They hadn't taken in how tiring three hours worth of picture taking would be. Kelly walked to the front of the limo with a checkbook in hand, seemingly to pay the driver right here. James and Kendall talked to themselves as Logan bent down to tie his shoes. Carlos yawned as turned around. He was about to turn back around when he noticed Logan in the reflection of the car's window. Out of the corner of his eye, Logan was still hunched over trying to figure out which shoelace went into the rabbit-hole. He freaked, but he didn't say anything as to not freak anyone else out. If he was just imagining things, he would have come off as crazy—well, craz_ier_ than he has been. He watched with great curiosity and swore he heard the Logan in the reflection talking to his reflection, which had his back facing him. He leaned forward and squinted his eyes as if that were to help him hear better.

"Carlos, I don't exactly know how it's possible that in one day you became so intelligible, but I'm happy. Now we can hold rational conversations with each other. And now, I don't feel as pressured to be looking out for you."

That hurt. Carlos felt a little pang in his chest as "Logan" continued ranting about how relieved he was to know Carlos wasn't such a dumbass anymore.

"I've always had my intellect, Logan. I'm actually very smart. I just didn't want to make you feel inferior. I mean, all you've got is your brain so I kept up the charade that, yeah, I was a dunce. But now that you know, there's no point in hiding it, right?"

Carlos saw that. Logan felt a pang in his chest when the other Carlos blatantly insulted him. But what happened next completely blew him away. The other Carlos raised his hand and started to caress Logan's cheek. Logan looked at the hand stroking his face and averted his gaze. He heard the other Carlos chuckle and let go. Logan noticed he wasn't being watched anymore and slowly raised his eyes to lovingly look at the boy in front of him. At least, it gave off a "lovingly" kind of look. The other Carlos turned around directly positioning himself with the Carlos that was watching the exchange between them. The other Carlos smirked and winked but before anything could be said or done, the limo drove off.

"Carlos, you conceited freak, you've been staring at yourself for the past two minutes. The limo's gone now by the way." Being called a 'conceited freak' by James would have set anyone off, but Carlos was too in shock to react.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: It's been a while, if I do say so myself. Lol. Omfg I was suffering MAJOR writer's block. ON TOP of being sick. WHILE trying to catch up on homework and studying for tests and blah blah blah. Well, I finished my homework BEFORE finishing up this kind of short chapter. I say kinda because my chapters have been on average three pages on Word. This is a little less than a full three pages. Lol. Anyway, I also realized this is more likely than not going to be longer than 4 or 5 chapters... Omg I just confused myself. What I mean is, this will be longer than the 4 or 5 chapters I intended. Like maybe 6. Lol. Idk. We'll see. If you guys still like this story I'll continue(: Also I favorited two videos of the PopStar whatever interviews where Logan and Carlos interact.... I like died from watching them. OMFG. Lol oh God, I need to do more with my life.**

**Through the Looking-Glass, and What Carlos Found There…**

The four boys entered their apartment exasperated. It was clear they were all glad to be able to relax for the rest of the day. James was right, they _were_ out of shape. Kendall scoped around the large living area and scratched his head.

"M-mom?"

He had meant to ask the question out loud, yet it came out of his mouth more like a squeak. To be honest, he sounded like he was frightened. James rolled his eyes smiling at Kendall. He patted his shoulder and hollered out, "Mrs. Knight?"

"What?"

The usually caring and overbearingly, motherly woman came out of her bedroom with a look of annoyance. She was snug in her turquoise bathrobe holding out a mug of tea. She sipped away at her drink and raised an eyebrow.

"Did someone call me?"

Kendall stepped in front of James and raised his hand, slightly, "I just w-wanted to let you know, we're b-back."

She looked at him with disgust, "Why?"

Carlos watched the exchange thinking the whole time "This is so WEIRD."

He felt bad and decided to break the awkward moment and chose to compliment her, "I love that color on you, Mrs. Knight!"

Logan and James gave him a weird look and he just shrugged them off.

Mrs. Knight, too, glanced at him oddly but took the compliment anyway, "Uh, well, thanks. Uh…? Which one are you again?"

"M-mom, t-that's Carlos. Remember?"

Mrs. Knight nodded, "Right, right. Sorry, I'm always confusing you with the other short kid. Isn't _that_ one Carlos?" She sipped at her tea and pointed in another direction.

Kendall scratched his head, "M-mom… That's Katie."

Mrs. Knight nodded again and apologized under her breath before turning back around and closing the door to her room. The four boys stared at each other and silence fell upon them. James looked to all of them prior to speaking up.

"Well, this is uncomfortable."

The other three nodded in agreement. After a long pause, the four split up and walked to separate parts of the apartment. Logan headed for the bathroom, Kendall went to watch TV on the couch with Katie, James went into his bedroom and Carlos headed straight for the fridge. He swung the fridge door wide open accidentally slamming it into the adjacent cupboards. He watched the door bounce off and proceeded to raid the refrigerator. He scanned the contents inside for a second before rudely pushing almost everything aside, knocking things over and off the shelves as he did so.

"Man, we have no pudding?! This is crazy!"

James came out of his room in more casual clothes and looked over at Kendall before replying to Carlos, "Pudding? We all _hate_ pudding."

Carlos literally dropped to his knees at the statement, slamming his forehead on one of the empty shelves.

"WHAT?"

James chuckled, "Man, Carlos, today is just an off day for you isn't it? Maybe _you_ should be wearing Logan's helmet."

James took notice that Katie fell asleep wrapped up in her bright pink Snuggie and smiled at her. He gestured for Kendall to get up and follow him.

"Hey, Carlos. Ken and I are gonna head out, maybe catch a movie or something. We'll be back later."

Carlos had made himself a sandwich _on_ the floor, grossing James and Kendall out in the process. James reiterated what he just said as Carlos engorged himself on his food. He heard the boy mumble something while he bit viciously away at his sandwich and took that as an "okay" and left the apartment with Kendall in tow, fingers interlaced. Carlos continued to eat on the floor creating a bigger mess than what he had already made. Within seconds, Carlos had doused himself in an assortment of condiments, such as, ketchup, mustard, mayonnaise, relish, jam, sandwich spread, vegemite, you name it. After basically inhaling his foot long sub whole, he got himself off the floor and made his way towards the bathroom. He swung the door open and walked straight to the sink. But before he could twist the faucet knob he heard a high-pitched scream from behind him. He looked in the mirror and flushed at the sight of Logan sitting in what looked like a bubble bath.

"Oh my, God, Carlos! You perv!"

"Lo-Logan?! I'm sorry!"

"Get OUT!!!"

Carlos was glued to the spot. He had turned around and rested his hands behind him on the edge of the sink. He stared in awe at the sight in front of him. He just couldn't tear his eyes away, and he honestly didn't know why. Then he felt it. The pang in his chest. The pang he felt earlier—no, scratch that, it wasn't a painful feeling. It was more like a _flutter_. Logan's face grew bright red and he scowled at the boy across from him.

"Carlos! Why do you keep staring?! I said get out! I honestly don't mind if you, James, and Kendall swing the other way! But I do mind being stared down by you, James, or Kendall while I'm naked!"

It took Carlos a second to process that, "…What?"

"GET OUT!"

The Latino boy made a mad dash for the exit and slammed the door shut behind him. He leaned back and tried to steady his breathing, his heartbeat, as well as cool down the obvious blush on his cheeks. It was strange. He had never felt this way before, over _Logan!_ Or had he? He didn't even know if he had or had not. He was getting more frightened by the second. What was his world coming to? Nothing made sense. His friends were not _his_ friends. It was like they were entirely different people and he didn't know why. In fact, everyone around him was completely different from what he knew and loved. He released the breath he didn't notice he was holding and slid off the door.

"_Carlos…please."_

His ears perked up. He swore he heard Logan whisper his name. He leaned back onto the door and pushed one ear onto the cold feel of the wood. He waited a few seconds in case he was right and Logan was indeed whispering his name but nothing. All he heard was the faint splashing of the bath water. He listened in a little harder and heard Logan making a motorboat noise with his lips. He smiled at the mental thought of Logan playing with a toy boat, soaking in a warm, bubbly bath, naked. _Naked?!_ No. No. He was definitely NOT getting excited over picturing one of his best friends naked. It was wrong. Wasn't it? Is it not?

"Arrgh! I hate this!"

Carlos groaned and pulled at his short black hair. He rubbed his face into his hands and turned around heading for the kitchen. All this thinking was making him hungry.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: So it's totally been forever since I've updated, but I finally managed to finish this chapter! I hate myself. I have a bad habit of writing this instead of my Sociology papers. Procrastination sucks. I'm not even done with my essay and it's due today. FML. Well, its due by 11:59pm so wish me luck hahahah! So, read and review if you like(: I hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing it! It is now 3:50am and I have class in less than 7 hours. I _really_ hate myself. And procrastination. Also, fun fact, I had an audition for a play Tuesday and I had to get butt naked in front of the casting director. Lolol! I mean, I knew the play had nudity, and I was slightly anticipating having to go nude in front of them but I honestly didn't think I'd have to then. Well, he said, I either can get naked then, or go back just get naked later. I figured, I was there so what the heck. It was cool. I guess. Lol. I got to keep my socks on so that was a plus. Sadly, I received no call back... Sigh. Well, I have another audition Friday so wish me to break legs!!!!**

**Through the Looking-Glass, and What Carlos Found There…**

Carlos laid in his bed thinking. If anyone had seen him and asked what he was doing, which he'd reply with, "Thinking," they'd go insane. It was surreal. But then, it seemed like everything was surreal now. He just didn't know what to do with himself. What happened to everyone? At first he thought it was just some really elaborate practical joke, but as the hours dragged on and the charade was held up, he started to doubt it. This day went from absolutely normal to frighteningly weird within a matter of seconds. All Carlos wanted to do was close his eyes and pray that when he opened them it was because he had just woken up from a dream. So that's exactly what he tried to do. Carlos squeezed his eyes shut and counted to three opening them slowly in hopes that his theory would come true. It didn't. He tried several times over. Then he tried again, this time prolonging the count from three to ten; then from ten to fifteen. His final time he counted up to thirty, well almost. His thoughts were interrupted by someone opening his bedroom door.

"Oh, sorry, we're you sleeping?"

James rubbed his bald head and gave a sheepish grin.

"Sorry, I forgot my wallet in my dresser."

Carlos grinned back and replied, "No, its cool, man. I wasn't sleeping."

James chuckled, "Oh. Fantasizing again, huh? Listen man, no matter how hard you wish for it, he's just not that into you."

Carlos rubbed his eyes and poked his head towards James' direction, "I'm sorry, what?"

"Come on, dude, anyone here can tell you have a raving crush on Logan. It'd be no big deal if you know, Logan were _actually_ gay. Or perfect in your case if he was bi; or even, bi-curious."

Carlos rubbed his face into his palms and sat upright. He shook his head at his friend, "No, no dude. I'm not like that."

James gave him a weird look and looked down disapprovingly, "Carlos, come on now. We've all known about each other's sexual preferences for a while now—ever since childhood. You can't just suddenly take that all back."

"I'm not into Logan, okay?!"

Carlos was frustrated now. Extremely frustrated. Not only were his friends acting whack, now one of them was accusing him of being something he wasn't. James just held his hands up defensively before strolling over to his dresser and picking out his black leather wallet.

"Okay, man, sorry. Touchy subject. I'll uh, see you later."

James shut the door quietly behind him and walked towards the door where Kendall stood. Kendall, overhearing the entire conversation, was busying himself by digging his foot into the floor. James lifted his chin with one finger and lightly brushed his lips against Kendall's before grabbing his hand and ushering him out the door.

Carlos' face was burning red, and he honestly couldn't tell if it was because he was angry or because he was embarrassed at the thought. He was not gay. Definitely not gay. Totally not gay. Right? He cringed and groaned at the doubt that plagued the back of his mind. He shouldn't have to reassure his heterosexuality. It should have just been a given that he's straight and so totally not gay.

"Maybe I'm just curious? NO, dude, what did I just say?! Mi Dios!"

Carlos was starting to freak himself out as he rolled about in his bed with his hands over his face.

"Carlos? Hey, did Kendall and James just pop in only to leave again?"

Logan walked into the room with a towel around his waist. Carlos opened one eye but quickly shut it closed. His face was already beaming; he didn't want steam coming out of his ears now. Under normal circumstances, Logan's prissy self would have been clad in the complimentary hotel bathrobe, but these were not normal circumstances as Carlos is now learning.

"Uh, yeah, James forgot his wallet."

"Carlos, do you have a fever? I would go over and check your temperature, but I'm naked and I might give you the wrong idea."

"No, no. I'm fine. Just a little hot."

"Well, someone's a little conceited."

Carlos suddenly sat straight up and looked Logan in the eyes, "Creo que me gustas."

Logan gave him a quizzical look, "Carlos, do I look like I understand Mexican?!"

Carlos just sat there with doe eyes. He could not believe he just said that; out loud even. Thank God he inexplicably transitioned into Spanish for that would-be embarrassing spurt. Logan shifted his weight uncomfortably as his eyes darted around the room. Carlos just kept staring at him like a sick puppy and he didn't know what to do or say.

"Well, okay, I'm just gonna… Put on some clothes… And then. Yeah."

He walked away with his hands clasped around his towel. Carlos slouched and then leaned slowly back onto his pillows. He just said, "I think I like you" to Logan.

"Yeah, I've tried almost everything to get that boy to reciprocate feelings, but he's just so stubborn."

Carlos fell off the bed, "I didn't say that?! But… That sounded like me."

"That's because it is me. Or, I mean you. Or us. Just look in the mirror."

Carlos was freaking out; he was talking to himself; and not the normal kind of talking to one's self. There was _another _him talking to him. Carlos slowly brought his head up from the floor and kept his eyes at the level of his mattress as he scanned around the room.

"Over here," the voice sang.

Carlos looked across the room to the full-length mirror against the wall. He couldn't believe his eyes; he was standing straight up in the mirror when clearly he was still positioned behind the side of the bed. The Carlos in the mirror waved at him with an innocent smile. The Carlos sitting by the bedside rubbed his eyes roughly and stared straight at the mirror again.

"You can sit there as long as you want doubting whether or not this is real; I'll still be standing here."

"But how…? How is this happening?"

"Easy. You accidentally swallowed a hallucinogen."

"A what?!"

"Nothing. Never mind that; I was kidding."

"What?!"

"God, you're stupid. You're a perfect match for my Logan."

"_Your_ Logan?!"

"Calm down, closet-case. I meant the Logan in my universe."

"Closet-case?!"

"You ask too many damn questions, will you relax and let information soak in before opening that idiotic mouth of yours?!"

"…God. I'm a bitch."

"Yeah, well anyway, look. I just happened to catch a glimpse of your failed attempt at wooing poor Logan over there and wanted to let you know why the world you know is upside down—"

"The world isn't upside down! Its right side up; the world is just the opposite of everything I once knew."

"That's what I meant."

"Then you should have just said, 'the world you know is the opposite of the things you knew.'"

"See how many more words that used?"

"What used more words?"

"You imbecile, stop distracting me! Listen! Don't talk anymore until I'm done explaining this whole situation—"

"You could have also said 'topsy turvy,' I guess—"

"Will you _shut up_?!"

The Carlos at the bed had now sat himself on top of the mattress and bit his lips closed. The Carlos in the mirror rubbed his face downward and sighed before continuing, "Look, you're in my universe, and I'm in yours. We live in parallel universes and everything in my world is the complete opposite of everything in your world. How you got there and how I got here is beyond me, but I do know we can make connections through our reflections—"

The Carlos sat atop the bed smiled and opened his mouth but was quickly silenced by the mirror Carlos.

"That rhymed, I know. Moving on: like I said, I don't know how we transferred so I wouldn't know how to get us back into our proper places. But… Even if I knew, I don't think I'd want to go back. I mean come on, we're the same person—on a physical level—and all of our friends and family are the same—also only on a physical level—so what would be the harm in just sticking with this?"

Carlos took his own advice, even if the advice came from a douchebag version of him, and let the information soak in and for the first time in ever he was able to put two and two together.

"So if everything is the opposite, and in this world Logan is straight—not to mention slightly homophobic—does that mean _my_ Logan is gay?"

The reflection of himself in the mirror sighed again and shook his head disapprovingly, "You mean, the Logan of this universe? And you, sir, are incredibly dense! Could you really be that oblivious?"

"No, I did mean _my_ Logan."

"Well, not anymore ignorant. You had your opportunity and butchered it. I deserve this one. He's mine now."

And before Carlos could bite that jerk's head off, the reflection faded and the room quieted. He was alone and he was pissed off. More at himself than, well himself. More to that fact that he had been so unaware of his best friend's orientation, how could he not have known? Did any one of his friends know? He hunched his back and relaxed back onto his pillows before pouting and punching the wall behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: OMFG. I KNOW. SUPER, DUPER, EXTREMELY, INSANELY LATE BEYOND REASON. But here is chapter 6(: I hope people are still interested and thank you all for reviewing and favoriting and alerting et cetera it means a lot and it would mean SO MUCH MORE if you were all still interested in this almost abandoned-because-I-was-too-lazy-to-finish story. **

**Through the Looking-Glass, and What Carlos Found There…**

Carlos walked towards the mirror leaning against the wall. If the Asshole could make connections through reflections whenever he wanted, then Carlos should be able to do the same. For one insipid minute, Carlos was just staring straight into his own face. He didn't know what to do. Emitting a frustrated sigh, he angrily grabbed at his hair and twirled on his feet. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut as he racked his brain trying to think up a way to make the mirror work its magic.

"Did I ask for your opinion?"

Carlos' eyes opened instantly and he turned around. He smiled at the fact that he had made a connection but it soon faded as he watched the scene unfold. The Asshole was putting on a blue pullover directly in front of him; he hadn't noticed Carlos. Logan sat behind him on his bed with a pillow clutched between his arms.

Logan looked to the ground and apologized, "Sorry. I just thought a white undershirt would match better with your outfit."

"Are you trying to say I don't look good?"

"No, of course not! That's not what I—"

"You need to watch that tongue of yours. It's getting on my nerves."

Logan opened his mouth to respond but decided against it and closed it. Carlos was fuming. He stood there, anger rising each second. The scene continued to play out in front of him. The Asshole smirked to himself and turned around walking over to Logan who was poised on his bed. Asshole patted Logan's hair and let his hand smoothly glide down to cup his cheek.

"See how much better off we are when you do as I say?" He asked as he caressed the fair-skinned boy's face. He let his arm drop and walked out of the room. Logan just sat there, eyes downcast. Carlos' heart started thumping loudly in his ears. He started tapping the mirror, lightly at first. Then suddenly he started pounding into it.

"Logan? Logan!"

"_Carlos…?"_

Had he heard him? Carlos was in shock. He smiled briefly before the door opened and the Asshole poked his head in.

"Logan, you need to stop with this pussy, sulking crap. Now get your ass out here."

Just then the mirror faded back to normal and Carlos was just staring at his own face again. He gasped and pounded the mirror with his fist again, "Wait! No, wait!" He rested his forehead against the glass, loving the feel of the cold. His ears perked up as he heard the door behind him open.

"Carlos? Uh, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Camille—Camille?"

"Yeah."

The two stared at each other a good ten seconds before both started talking, overlapping the other. Carlos scratched the back of his head, "I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"I just came by to drop off this CD Logan made for me. It's really disturbing."

"Logan made you something?"

"Yeah, and it's disturbing. It's a CD with him saying my name ten different ways, a poorly written and poorly produced song, sung excellently regardless, and I'm pretty sure the last track is of him moaning. Or grunting. I'm assuming it's supposed to turn me on."

Carlos looked at her with a disgruntled expression, "Logan is in love with you, isn't he?"

"Is that supposed be rhetorical? Carlos just 'cause you're nearing genius level doesn't mean you have to be a smartass all the time."

"I'm sorry; my head's been in a daze lately."

Camille smiled softly, "Hmm, that's a switch, you've never apologized to anyone, unless it was Logan. In any case, just tell him to simmer down; it's really affecting my relationship with Jo."

Before Carlos had a chance to react she turned on her heel and walked out of the room. His eyes scanned the room and landed on the CD Camille had left on his bed. He felt tempted to play it but knew doing so would just upset him. He calmly walked over to the shiny silver disc and with no hesitation flung it against the wall. It did no real damage except leave a tiny mark on the wall which could easily be rubbed out. Carlos took a seat on the floor next to the fallen CD and crossed his legs, burying his face into his palms.

Several hours had passed when James and Kendall returned to their apartment. James gave Kendall a quick brush on his lips with his own before retreating to their respective rooms. Upon entering, James discovered Carlos' tired body slumped against the wall. Carlos had fallen asleep in the spot he had sat down in earlier. James walked towards him accidentally stepping on the CD that was flung against said wall previously. He turned it over and read Logan's incredibly messy print, "To Kamille, with love, Logan." He chuckled at the error and placed it on top of Carlos' end table.

"Carlos," James whispered. He nudged the boy on the floor and tried again, "Carlos!"

His eyes peeled open slowly; they were red, either from exhaustion or crying, James figured tiresome was more a plausible cause.

"James…? Uh you're hair, I mean. Never mind."

James chuckled again, "Come on, mister; let's get you into bed—I know, double entendre."

James helped the smaller boy up and led him to his bed, lifting up the covers for him. Carlos dropped instantly on top of it and as soon as his face hit the pillow a vicious snore escaped from his sleeping form. James was taken aback and without hesitation draped the blanket over Carlos' head in hopes to muffle the snores. It failed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Through the Looking-Glass, and What Carlos Found There…**

Carlos' eyes opened slowly, he was laying flat on his stomach on his own bed. A yawn escaped his lips and he flipped himself over to lie on his back instead. He then felt the awkwardness of the clothes he was wearing. He looked down and realized he was wearing the exact same outfit from the day at the photo shoot; dark red button up, black slacks, black belt. Thankfully his shoes were removed. Carlos' head was aching terribly. He wrapped his hand around his forehead and flinched as he grazed an obvious bruise. He winced and looked over to see James snug underneath his sheets. As if on cue, James' eyes fluttered open and he smiled.

"Oh thank, God, you're awake. You had us all worried."

Carlos rubbed his face, "What are you talking about, wait a minute. James, YOUR HAIR?"

"WHAT ABOUT IT?" the long-haired brunette instantly bolted up and grabbed the hand mirror from his end table, "I have bed head, asshole!"

Carlos rubbed his face again, "Was I just… Dreaming?"

James gave him a quizzical look before stating, "Whatever you're talking about, I'm sure it was just a dream."

Carlos scanned his room; everything was neatly placed away, "This can't be right. Why is my half of the room all like, tidy?"

James smiled softly at that, "You had us all worried, worst of all Logan. He didn't leave your side for hours; he kept trying to wake you out of your unconscious state by calling your name. It was sweet."

Carlos opened his mouth to speak but realized being silent and just listening would be a better choice. An important lesson he retained from his dream.

James continued, "Gustavo was in a huge fit because you and Logan had been up here for at least half an hour. He was on a rampage and charged up here; we tried stalling him. When we got here you were passed out on the floor and Logan was leaning over you. He looked so broken. I know, I know, this all seems so dramatic and whatnot, but it's the truth. We asked him what happened and he said he didn't know, BUT, from that tiny crack in my mirror we kinda figured you smashed your head against it. I'd be really super pissed off at you if you hadn't knocked yourself out for a whole day."

Carlos let it soak in and mentally slapped himself for being so clumsy. He also mentally slapped himself for not having his helmet on when he _actually_ needed it.

Carlos looked around again and inquired, "So, Logan picked up after me?"

James yawned, "Yup. He was in here for practically the whole day; he took his dinner in here and brought some for you just in case you'd wake up."

Carlos swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. He stood up so quickly that blood rushed to his head making him black out slightly and lose balance.

"Whoa there, big boy!" James exclaimed as he stood up to support the other boy.

"I'm fine," Carlos admitted, "I'm fine now. Thanks."

Carlos regained composure and started to make his way out of the room. He swung the door open and was hit with the delicious aroma of freshly cooked pancakes and eggs. His mouth watered but he held his hunger as he made his way towards Logan and Kendall's bedroom.

"Carlos!" shouted Mrs. Knight, Katie, and Kendall all in unison. They all rushed over to him; Katie hugging him around the waist, Mrs. Knight hugging both, suffocating Katie (causing her to groan), and Kendall going up to his side patting his back.

Carlos laughed heartily and wrapped his arms around all three of them.

"You had us scared to death! I'm so glad you're okay." Mrs. Knight practically sobbed into Carlos' hair.

"Mom, please, contain yourself." Kendall smiled and pried his mother off of his friend. "My mom was so set on calling for an ambulance but Logan stopped her. He said you were breathing okay, just knocked the 'f' out."

Katie released him and looked up to meet his face, "Yeah, thank God for Logan and his wanting to be a doctor. He knew just what to do to take care of your nasty bruise and prevent it from swelling or turning into something worse."

"Where is he?" asked Carlos.

Mrs. Knight wiped her eyes and smiled widely, "He's still sleeping, I believe. He stayed up all night to make sure he'd be there when you woke up, but he was nearly passing out on your bedside. I had Kendall lead him to the room. Come on, I just made breakfast."

Kendall and Katie returned to their seats and as they did so they heard the shower turn on, apparently James had walked by unnoticed and began showering. Carlos stood in place and walked towards the kitchen. Mrs. Knight handed him his plate and he thanked her then asked for a second plate.

"Wow, you must be starving! Already going for seconds without eating your first!"

"Nah," he grinned, "I'll eat breakfast in their room and bring a plate for Logan; in case he wakes up."

She smiled and handed him the second plate full of food. He nodded and headed towards the room. He set on plate down on the floor so he was able to open the door. After getting inside and setting both plates on Logan's dresser he shut the door quietly and plopped down on the floor in the space between Kendall's and Logan's beds; not before grabbing the plates of food. Within seconds half of his plate had vanished. Logan stirred and quickly his eyes shot open as he sat up. He pulled off his blanket preparing to swing his legs over the edge of the bed when he noticed Carlos on the floor and he shrieked.

"Logan's up," the two heard Kendall say from outside of the room.

Carlos grinned innocently up at him, ketchup and syrup smeared on his chin and cheek, "Morning, Logan."

Logan's heart skipped a beat and he forced himself to relax, "Carlos…"

"Yeah?"

Logan watched as Carlos hastily ate away at his plate and sighed in pure bliss. He was so relieved; a truly heavy weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Carlos turned and grabbed the plate above his head and offered it to Logan. The pancakes and scrambled eggs had been cut sloppily into messy pieces.

"I know you like your food pre-cut before eating."

Logan's smile could not have been any bigger. Sure it was a disaster, but the thought behind it made it the most beautiful piece of art he had ever seen. Even if it was just breakfast. He took the plate limply and slowly started munching. Logan ate his plate in a comfortable silence; Carlos had finished his plate way earlier and just sat on the floor whistling or tapping his fingers. As soon as Logan had finished, Carlos raised his hand displaying his filthy, used napkin.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to grab you one. I just remembered."

"It's okay, this will do fine. I'm not a slob." Logan laughed and Carlos smiled as he told him to shut the front door.

They sat there awkwardly for a while until Carlos spoke up, "Thank you, Logan. They told me how you took care of me and everything…" Carlos felt really uncomfortable now.

Logan grinned at him, "No problem, that's what best friends are for."

"No, really Logan, thank you." Carlos' thought began to drift toward the very vivid dream he had, where his world was upside down and everything was the exact opposite of how it really was. He couldn't help but think if the events in his dream had any real meaning to it. He certainly grew from his subconscious experiences. _It's worth a shot_, he thought to himself. Carlos stood up and sat on Logan's bed, inching ever so slightly closer to the thinner boy. He noticed the pink that appeared on the other boy's face and he inwardly smiled.

"Logan, can I ask you something, kinda personal?"

He heard him gulp and he replied, "Sure, anything."

Without putting more thought into it (as was Carlos' modus operandi) to psyche himself out, Carlos blurted out, "Are you gay?"

Logan jumped back slightly, "No, of course not. Why would you think that?"

Carlos looked at his eyes, paused, and suddenly burst out laughing, "Oh nothing. I just had this crazy dream."

Logan chuckled, "Was I gay in it?"

Carlos shook his head, "Far from it."

Logan cocked one brow, still smiles, "Then why would you ask that?"

"Like I said, it was a crazy dream."

Logan gave him a weird look and Carlos got up from the bed. Logan leaned forward, "Where are you going?"

Carlos turned around and smiled, "To put our plates away, duh. Come on, I say we head down to the pool today."

Logan smiled at him and jumped off following him into the living room.

**AN: Just FYI I wrote out this entire story and the way I would end it BEFORE even learning about the movie Inception. So… Lol. Just pointing that out there. Of course my story had been on hold for freakin' ever because I lost all my notes on it and was way too lazy to restart the process but after watching Inception I figured, "Hey, it's about time I finish up my story."**

**PS: Thank you all who reviewed and favorited/alerted my story! It means so much and really encourages me to write more! Just in case you're wondering, no, this ain't over yet(; **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I believe this is the longest chapitre I have written thus far. It's not exceptionally long as other writers out there, but for me, 5 pages on Word is long enough. Lol. Please read and review, s'il vous plaît! Oui oui, filles et garçons, I used please twice. I hope I don't disappoint with this chapter, I really enjoyed writing it(: **

**Through the Looking-Glass, and What Carlos Found There…**

"_Carlos, wake up…please…?"_

_He was devastated. No way in hell did he see something like this happening. He left him alone for a couple of minutes and when he returns he's on the floor, eyes closed. He's trying so hard to contain the tears forcing their way out of his sockets. He doesn't want to cry, not in front of him, even if he were unconscious. He folds his arms on the side of the bed and rests his forehead on them. Mistake. Water starts to drip from his eyelids and he immediately sits back up sniffling._

"_Control yourself. You're a big boy now."_

_He stands up and walks toward the door and gently locks it. He strides back over to the boy who's sleeping deeply and lies next to him on the twin-sized mattress. He raises one shaky hand and strokes the other boy's hair, afraid to touch the bump that formed itself beneath the hairline. _

"_Carlos…please."_

_His whole body starts shivering. Even when the other boy is out cold he still makes him a sweaty, nervous wreck. He's afraid of what he's about to do next. Technically it's inappropriate and not to mention non-consensual. He sits up leaning over the fallen boy and looks down at him, gulping hard. He hesitantly leans down and his lips part slightly. He stops an inch away. He knows he's going to regret what he does because he feels pathetic stealing a kiss from someone who's basically lifeless. So he chickens out, instead opting to snuggle closer to the sleeping boy and rest his chin on the other's shoulder; his nose pressing against the other's cheek. He closes his eyes and breathes in his scent then exhales._

"James—sto—wai—hahah! Come on that's not fair—!"

Carlos and James were racing against each other in the pool. James had been yanking Carlos' ankle from under water the whole time and was able to get himself a couple feet ahead. Kendall was busying himself with Jo. The two were sitting at a table sharing a strawberry banana smoothie. Logan was relaxing on one of the lounge chairs reading a magazine, sunglasses on.

"Yes! In your face! I won!" James exclaimed from the far end of the pool.

Carlos surfaced from beneath the water next to James, startling the taller boy in the process, "Had you not cheated! I would've won!"

"I'm too attractive to lose."

"Attractive to a chimp."

James shot Carlos a look of death and dunked his head under water which Carlos replied with by yanking off his swim shorts and swimming for his life in the other direction. James yelped and his face turned from subtly tanned to vivaciously red. Carlos jumped out of the water and made his way towards Logan, not before tossing the sopping wet mess in his hands in a random area. The shorts, unfortunately, chose to land on Mr. Bitters' head.

"WHAT THE?"

He stumbled forward and fell face first into the pool. Logan and Carlos both looked in his direction and where as Logan stifled a laugh, Carlos burst out uncontrollably. Mr. Bitters gasped for air and clumsily made his way out of the water.

"You!" He accused, pointing his finger at Carlos. "You're in serious trouble, Mr. Wears-a-Helmet-Too-Often!"

Carlos backed up and fell sitting straight up at the edge of Logan's chair, "Hey, those aren't my shorts! They're James'!"

Logan nodded, "Tis true, Mr. Bitters, sir. He's that bright red balloon in the swimming pool."

Mr. Bitters look towards him and screamed, "Pretty boy!" and stalked his way over.

Logan and Carlos watched as James was slapped in the face with his own shorts and told that public nudity is not appropriate anywhere in or around the Palm Woods. The two boys looked at each other and after a second laughed. After a few seconds of laughter, the two stopped to look at one another and smiled. Just then Kendall and Jo decided to join them.

"Dude, what did James do to piss off Bitters so much?"

Logan and Carlos shared one more look then turned to Kendall both shrugging. Jo covered her mouth with one hand and, although very amused, felt terrible, "Well, I think we should go over there and calm Mr. Bitters down before he does something we'll all regret."

After another hour by the pool, the boys decided to head back up to their apartment for some well-deserved dinner. Before they could reach the elevator, though, a cough from behind them caused them all to stop in their tracks. The foursome turned on their heels and was met with a grimace from Gustavo but a sweet smile from Kelly.

"Dogs! Uh. I mean, Carlos! How are… You… Feeling…?"

"Gustavo? Just say it normally! The boy was knocked out for a whole day!" Kelly scolded.

"It's hard being nice!"

Kelly rolled her eyes and walked closer to Carlos inspecting his bump. She smiled sadly and hugged him, "We're _both_ glad that you're okay. Don't scare us like that ever again, you hear me?"

Carlos nodded and Kendall patted his back. Kelly walked back over to Gustavo and nudged him forward, clearing her throat.

"Yeah, I'm glad you're not hurt."

Carlos tilted his head, "But I am hurt. I have proof."

"No! I meant not severely!"

"I was asleep for a whole day! And have a nasty bruise!"

"Carlos! I meant—gah!"

"Gah?"

Kendall took a step in front of Carlos, "We get it, Gustavo. And thanks. It means a lot to him."

Logan smacked the back of Carlos' head, "Ow!" he exclaimed.

"Oh my, God, sorry! It was habitual!" Logan said remorsefully as he proceeded to rub Carlos' noggin.

Kelly opened up her folder and flipped through a few pages before landing on the one she needed, "Well, we came by to not only check up on Carlos, but to also inform you guys that your photo shoot has been postponed until tomorrow at… 10:45 am. So, get a good night's sleep, Carlos, we're glad you're better but _please_ stay out of trouble."

The boys nodded and Gustavo and Kelly made their awkward departure. The ride up the elevator was comfortably quiet as was the walk to their apartment. The night went on as usual, dinner with everyone around the table. Fits and giggles (or chuckles as is more appropriate for males, apparently) were shared by all. Carlos and James improvised a fencing fight using a pair of fries; Logan and Katie sneaked food away from Carlos' plate while he busied himself, and Kendall and his mother had another petty argument about him moving too quickly with Jo.

"Man, I don't understand why I'm still so hungry after dinner. It's like I'm not eating enough or something." Carlos explained while rubbing his abdomen. Katie and Logan whistled to themselves inadvertently harmonizing to which all "Ooh and Ahh'd" at as Carlos rubbed himself.

Mrs. Knight finished placing the last of the dirty dishes into the dish washer and turned to face Carlos, "Well, I haven't put away the leftovers yet. Help yourself; just place them into the fridge when you're finished. Well, if there's anything left."

Katie jumped into the kitchen to grab a plate when her mom grabbed her by the shoulders and led her towards their bedroom, "Not you, sweetie, you've got school in the morning and I want you ready for bed in fifteen, all right?"

Katie crossed her arms in a huff, "Don't they have school, too?"

"No, we have a photo shoot in the morning, so we're excused," James said beaming, "now if you all excuse me, I have a lot of beauty sleep to catch up on."

"A lot is an understatement," Carlos responded while grabbing a handful of fries and nuggets to throw into the bowl he grabbed.

James glared and left for their room. Kendall yawned and asked Logan if he was going to sleep now as well.

Logan replied, "Nah, I'll stay up until Carlos is done eating." Kendall smirked and raised his arms behind his head before setting off into their bedroom.

Logan looked at the bowl Carlos chose to pile his food into and questioned him, "Why didn't you get a plate?"

"This is easier. I can just pour barbeque sauce all over it and eat it all together. Like cereal."

Logan opened his mouth to deject him but decided against it. He grabbed Carlos' bowl as he turned to the fridge for a drink and brought it to the table. He went back and grabbed a glass for him to pour his juice into. Carlos smiled at him and poured the drink inside, "Don't you want a glass?" Logan shook his head and brought it over to the table. Carlos sat down and ate as Logan took the time to put away the leftovers and then sat down next to Carlos. He grabbed the glass of Cran-Raspberry juice just as Carlos was about to grab it for himself.

"Hey!"

Logan smirked and took a gulp and handed it to him. Carlos smiled and shoved Logan playfully, "I asked if you wanted a glass."

"I didn't want a glass, I wanted a sip."

It was a silent for a few moments before Carlos decided to speak up, "Logan, do I ever make you feel like crap?"

"What?" The fair skinned boy was taken aback, "I'm sorry come again?"

"Well, do I? Do I seem like an asshole to you sometimes?"

"Carlos, what are you talking about?"

"Well have I ever hurt you? Whether it seemed like I meant to or not?"

"Of course not—"

"You're lying again."

"What?"

"You're lying again. Like you lied earlier, when I asked you that other thing."

"Carlos, I? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Logan, my dad's a cop; he taught me how to figure out whether someone was lying to you or not just by looking at their eyes, and their body language. Plus, I know you. I thought very well, but I could be wrong."

Logan was at a loss for words and he felt his cheeks start to rise in temperature, "Actually, I've just been hit with a sudden case of lethargy—"

"Lesser what?"

Without another word, and clumsily tripping over the leg of his own chair, Logan bolted towards his bedroom and locked the door.

Carlos had his mouth slightly open and he spent the rest of the night picking at his food; he had lost his appetite.

"_Logan…"_

_His eyes shot open and he lifted his head off of Carlos' shoulder. He scanned his face for any visible signs of consciousness but his eyes were still closed._

"_Carlos…?"_

_Logan's heart started thumping louder and faster and soon it was all he could hear. His hope had diminished and he settled back down into the comfort of his fallen friend. He wrapped his arms around Carlos' waist and rested his head on his chest. He lithely positioned himself between Carlos' side and his left arm which hung loosely around his shoulders. He was about to drift off into a nice, relaxing sleep when the doorknob started rattling. He immediately sat up remembering he had locked the door earlier. He felt embarrassed and ran over to the door to unlock it, all the while thinking of a plausible excuse for locking the door. _


End file.
